Schutzstaffel
"The trouble with you SS is that you don't realize that punishment becomes ineffective after a certain point. Men become...insensative." -Eneg : You may also be looking for the starship registry prefix, "SS". The German SS The SS was a paramilitary organization which existed in Nazi Germany from the late 1920s until the collapse of Nazi Germany in 1945. The SS was formed at first to be a special guard for Adolf Hitler and was known in the 1930s for its distinct black uniforms ( ). The SS was based on a racial ideaology which stated that the German people were destined to be masters of Europe. Germany was superior to all other nations, so believed the SS, and it was the duty of the SS to purge the German lands of inferior peoples and "cleanse the German blood". To this end, the SS became the primary organization in persecuting the Jewish people which were seen as inferior and mortal enemies of Germany. ( ) During the Second World War, the SS became an elite unit of the German Wehrmacht with field SS units now wearing grey uniforms, instead of black. Like their 30s counterparts however, the World War II SS was easily identified by "SS bolts" on the collars of their uniforms. :The military branch of the SS, known as the "Waffen-SS" participated in several campaigns in Poland, France, Italy, Yugoslavia, Russia, and in the defense of Germany in the last days of World War II. In an alternate timeline, where Germany had invaded the United States, SS units were stationed on the eastern coast of America with SS security units deployed to such major cities such as New York City. ( ) The Ekosian SS A resurgence of the SS began on the planet Ekos in the 2260s under the guidance of Federation historian John Gill. In a bizarre social experiment, Gill created an equivalent of the Nazi party which soon became the governing body of Ekos. Gill also formed an SS whose officers employed similar procedures and policies as the original organization. Gill's original intention was to have both the Nazi Party and the SS function as passive organizations, for the good of Ekos, but a plot by Gill's subordinate Melakon derailed this plan and the SS soon turned into a brutal organization which persecuted the Zeon minority on Ekos. The Ekosian SS used torture and execution and openly engaged in genocide after Nazi policies turned towards purging Ekos of all Zeons. The SS shot down Zeons in the streets of Ekosian cities, spitting on the wounded and dieing, and typically executed prisoners suspected of crimes. ( ) :''All of the Ekos-SS appear to wear cuffbands which read "Adolf Hitler", which is odd given that Gill is the Fuhrer of Ekos and not Hitler. The real reason for this is that the episode wardrobe was taken from stock German uniforms used in World War II films. Other versions of the SS When the Hirogen captured the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], and programmed the holodeck with a World War II scenario, several holodeck characters were portrayed as members of the SS during the years of the French occupation. The Hirogen interacted with the SS and the Hirogen leaders posed as senior SS officers. ( ) .]] The concept of German racial superiority was seen as a falsehood by the Hirogen with Karr questioning one of the holodeck SS characters on the subject and determining that, without their weapons to back them up, the SS were just the same as their victims. The German arguments of racial superiority upset Karr, and he exclaimed to an SS-Kapitan: "You are superior to NO ONE!" :''In an alterante timeline were the SS was stationed in an occupied America, Vosk, Ghrath and several other Na'kuhl were granted honorary SS rank by the Germans. ( ) External Links * Category:Earth agencies de:Schutzstaffel